


Unnaturally Talented

by AClusterOfFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Drinking, Fluff, I mean its a bit sadder than I expected, M/M, Talent, Temple Run is involved, but still fluffy, i guess, it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AClusterOfFandoms/pseuds/AClusterOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is unnaturally talented at Temple Run. Carlos is unnaturally talented at something else. Also drinking and sort of sadness but happy-ish endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnaturally Talented

"Cec, how is it possible that your high score on temple run is 23,456,964, you're a professional (and very good) radio host, yet you can't pour milk successfully?" Carlos said as he watched his boyfriend wipe up the mess he'd made. Cecil looked up from the table and pulled a face.  
"Those qualities are in no way related, dear Carlos. You are a very good scientist and an amazing dancer, yet you can't chew food without sounding like you're lapping up water after being stranded in the desert for three days." He retorted as the scientist swallowed a spoonful of cereal which definitely did NOT contain any wheat or wheat by-products.  
They grinned at each other over the table and Cecil re-poured his milk, this time getting all of it into his bowl.  
"How did you get that high score though?" Carlos asked, tilting his head and causing some of his perfect hair to flop into his eyes. The radio host shrugged.  
"I couldn't possibly say. I guess I was lucky." He looked at his watch, the one true timepiece in all of Night Vale. "Didn't you say you had a science meeting at 8:30?" Carlos' eyes widened and he grabbed his lab coat. Cecil kissed the top of his head and waved while he left. He could be so forgetful sometimes.

\---0o0o0---

"Good night, Night Vale. Good night."   
Cecil sighed as the 'On Air' light went off. The news and events had been typically Night Valian and he was glad that the problem had once again been averted during the weather. It really was a good thing that happened so often.

 Suddenly, the door of his booth opened and Carlos walked in.  
"Carlos, what an unexpected-" He stopped short. His Carlos looked upset- no, concerned.  
"What is it?" Asked the voice of Night Vale. The scientist shook his head. Cecil stood and lead him out to the car.   
They drove home and Carlos just stared out of the window, or maybe he was staring at the window, Cecil wasn't sure. When they arrived back at his apartment, Cecil went to the fridge and pulled out some of Old Woman Josie's strawberry cider. He passed a bottle to Carlos who graciously accepted and drank. Cecil joined him on the other end of the sofa.

"Nothing makes sense." Carlos said after a long time and several deep swigs of cider. "Not the radiation, not the earthquakes that no one feels, not that house in the Desert Creek housing facility that looks like it exists, like it's just right there when you look at it, and it's between two other identical houses so it would make more sense for it to be there than not- and especially not you, Cecil." The taller man looked on with soft features and a comforting expression. "You've been here your whole life. You don't question anything, and I get that this is it, this is what you're used to, but I'm not! I can't stop asking questions, but I normally get some answers to them. Not here. Here all I get is cryptic remarks and casual dismissal and more questions. I can't deal with it, it's not normal." He was shouting now and had at some point stood up. He looked down at Cecil who still had a soft expression and who tilted his head to allow Carlos to go on. He didn't.

Cecil stood up and took the bottle from his presumably-still-boyfriend's hand, setting it and his own down on the table.  
"What brought this on, my Carlos?" He asked, taking both hands in his own. The scientist looked away.  
"We have no answers and no reason to think we'll get any. They're cutting the funding, we have a month." Carlos was staring at his feet, at the table, at anything that wasn't his Cecil.  
"Oh Carlos, perfectly imperfect Carlos, I'm sorry." Carlos picked his cider back up and finished the bottle. Cecil brought another and they both drank on the couch until Cecil could no longer suppress his giggly drunk. He flopped onto Carlos and tickled his chin. The scientist picked him up and put him upright on his lap. He teased at the radio host's tie and swiftly removed it. After that the clothes were quickly removed and one of them had somehow made the move to the bedroom. Cecil was positively glowing with anticipation. Carlos threw him down onto the bed. Sex with Carlos was always better when they were drunk, because Carlos became incredibly dominant and Cecil loved it.

\---0o0---

Some time later they collapsed in a pile of limbs and sweat, breathing heavily. As they got their breath back Cecil grinned.   
"You are unnaturally talented at that, Mr Reyez."  Carlos raised his eyebrows but then replied.  
"Hmm, y'know what you're unnaturally talented at?" He asked.  
"Apart from being a radio host and getting me drunk?" He clarified. The host shook his head.  
"Temple run." He said. They laughed more than was really required for the moment, but hysterics seemed to take over for a while until their chests hurt from laughter and they settled down.

Cecil purred and rested his head into the crook of Carlos' neck. They would find a way past this, he knew it. In Night Vale trouble never lasted long. At least, one specific type of trouble never really lasted that long, trouble in general was kind of ubiquitous.   
He smiled softly at his own thoughts and drifted slowly in and out of consciousness until falling into a deep, undreaming sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to just be fluffy and cute Cecilos teasing about Temple Run scores (that score is legit my cousin's high score). But then sadness as Carlos faces leaving Night Vale. I may or may not sequel this to resolve the issue. But anyway, thanks for reading. Please point out any errors if you see them, I wrote this at midnight.


End file.
